


First Tail

by BambooBat



Series: Nine Lives, Nine Tales [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Ancient China, Angst, Character Death, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Conspiracies, Deities, Demons, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Folklore, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Jealousy, Magic, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multiple Lives, Murder, POV Second Person, Past Lives, Poisoning, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Romance, Spirits, Superstition, Torture, Transmigration, Wuxia, Xianxia, cultivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooBat/pseuds/BambooBat
Summary: Death was just the beginning. Now, for a chance to go back, you must complete a series of tasks by reliving your past lives and accepting the calamities.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Series: Nine Lives, Nine Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177805
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading way too many time-travel webcomics, so sorry about that. However, this is fun to write for now, so hopefully I can get through at least one of the stories I have planned for it.
> 
> I hope to eventually go back to the one-shot series, but lost all my notes for them so my inspiration and motivation has gone down the drain. I'm sorry!
> 
> I'll post up the first chapter as soon as I get it edited. (I am currently writing on Chapter 5.)

Your day used to start two hours early. That extra time that could have been spent sleeping was required for the elaborate morning routine you followed. Every morning, you would slather yourself in moisturizer with SPF and a slight tint of color. Then your face would get a full coverage of makeup that you painstakingly made look as natural as possible. Most days you would don a black wig, too, along with your brown contacts.

It was your protective armor. Without it, you would stand out like a freak just as you did back in elementary school. Kids were cruel to anyone who looked different.

As someone with albinism, looking different was just your life. Being bullied was something you grew accustomed to as well. Even the hazing at work paled in comparison from the treatment you received as a kid.

Maybe that was why you had not hesitated. After a long day helping a popular K-pop band work on their music video, you had looked forward to going home. Sometimes it was exhausting to work in the costuming department, but for the most part it was worth it.

You had been so grateful for the job opportunity your brother got you that you had vowed to do whatever it took to make it work. The senior coordi-noonas did not like you for whatever reason, but you just accepted their bullying.

When they ordered you to help gather up all the loose black cats that were part of the video, you had resigned yourself to the task. Even if you would look stupid for trying to catch a bunch of cats, at least they were soft and generally adorable.

You did your best to ignore the mocking laughter, and pretended not to notice when the guys from the band finally exited the dressing room. That was a feat, because you had the most pathetic crush on one of the guys. He did not even know you existed, which was what made your feelings so pitiful. Still, if you pretended he was not watching it was a lot easier to commit to your silly task.

Everything should have been fine. You managed to gather up most of the cats without too much trouble. There was only one left, but it was the smallest and quickest. You were prepared to sacrifice what tiny bit of dignity you still had to try pouncing on it.

But Sooyun, one of the coordi-noonas who particularly enjoyed picking on you, opened the door that led out of the studio. Without a single pause of hesitation, the little black cat bolted outside to freedom.

There had not been any time to think about it. It was going to be almost impossible to catch it now, but you still had to try!

You burst outside after the tiny feline without caring about what the others thought.

The sun blinded you, but you managed to spot the black blur darting through the parking lot. Horror struck when you spotted the busy road directly ahead. Adrenaline pumping gave you an extra boost of speed to close the gap.

You were so focused on your goal that you followed the cat into the road without looking.

The blaring horn and stench of burning rubber were the last things you noticed as you scooped up the petrified cat.


	2. Desperate Imposter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own you, ATEEZ, or any of the historical locations and names. I tried to do some research to make things authentic, but I definitely could have done more. If anything is blatantly wrong, my apologies.

“Princess?”

The voice of the maid cuts through the fog of the nightmare-death. You stir a little, reluctant to wake. When you finally open your eyes, you are greeted by the still unfamiliar ceiling and flimsy curtains.

“You must get up, Princess. You have only six hours to get ready!”

 _Ready for what?_ You sit up, sleepily shoving hair out of your face.

The sight of your hand gives you pause. The skin tone is fair, but not the ghostly white you are used to.

The maid pulls back the curtain and smiles. “Good morning, Your Highness.”

“Good morning.” You rub gently at an eye.

While she helps you up, other maids appear to make the bed and bustle about. Having never been a morning person, you can only watch sullenly. It is still so strange.

“Don’t you worry, Your Highness,” your personal maid, Shan, says as she brings your slippers to you. “You will be the most beautiful bride.”

 _Oh. Right._ A heavy sigh escapes you.

A week has passed since you woke up. Somehow, you have found yourself in the body of Princess Meizhen, the eldest daughter of the king of Qin. Although you are not sure how it happened, this is infinitely better than being dead. However, it might have been nice to get acclimated to this world before being married off to another country.

“I still can’t believe you survived that poison, Your Highness,” Shan rambles on. “You must truly be blessed by the gods!”

_No, the real Meizhen died from it. I’m just a desperate imposter._

You allow Shan to lead you to the room where a large bath has been prepared. Flower petals almost cover the entire surface. It is the prettiest bath you have ever seen, even more so than when your brother gifted you a set of luxurious bath products. A pang of sorrow hits, because you miss your brother. _He probably isn’t handling my death well._

It is still strange to have others bathe you. However, getting to relax in the water that smells so nice is worth it.

You notice more than one servant avoid meeting your gaze. It does not seem to have anything to do with etiquette, because Shan has no problem looking you in the face. No, there is something _off_ about you.

The first time you saw a reflection had shocked you. With long, straight hair so black it almost has a blue sheen, Princess Meizhen is obviously a beauty. What was even more shocking was how similar her face is to yours. It felt like you had been given a new, blessed chance at life.

That was when you noticed your eyes.

Your bright blue eyes.

 _The gods have a cruel sense of humor_ , you think to yourself as Shan combs through your long, dark tresses.

It does not take a genius to figure out the rumors about the body you inhabit. Even without outright asking Shan, the servants here are rather chatty. Just by remaining quiet, you could eavesdrop easily. It is good Shan does not know about the gossip. She is not only loyal but also extremely protective. She would chase off the only sources of information that you have.

Still, being infamous as Qin’s Witch Princess is rather daunting. You do not mind it on its own, but you are wary of being unable to defend yourself. Although magic does not seem unheard of here, you do not actually have any knowledge of whatever witchcraft you could be accused of. There is no doubt in your mind that an accusation is in your near future. You have seen enough harem shows and manhwa to know better.

As a foreign princess with a negative image, there is no way that marrying into the Crown Prince’s palace will go smoothly. His concubines will get jealous and target you.

 _I just want to go home._ The wave of homesickness almost catches you off-guard. You have to blink rapidly to prevent any tears from falling.

By the time preparations are done, you are ready to get this over with. Maybe, if you are lucky, your new husband will not even come to your room after the ceremony. Although if that happens, you will become the subject of ridicule. It will be even harder to control the harem if that happens.

“Remember to keep the veil on until he removes it, Your Highness,” Shan frets as she helps you up into the palanquin.

“I remember.”

Although the king did not come to see you off, you expected as much. From the burst of memories the body provided, Princess Meizhen has been mostly neglected by her father. Her mother, the former queen, was the king’s true love. His favoritism was so blatant that it got his wife murdered. Apparently, Meizhen looks so much like her mother that seeing her leaves the king incapacitated with grief. In her sixteen years, the princess has only seen her father a handful of times – and only at the distance required in a royal banquet.

Instead, Prince Minsheng, her eldest brother, is present to see you off. The two are pretty close, but do not have much time to see each other. Now, there is no telling when or if you will see this family again.

 _At least he doesn’t look like Hyunshik_ , you reassure yourself with a sigh. Still, the tears that suddenly blur your vision catch you by surprise. You cannot tell if they are your tears over missing your family, or if they belong to the body’s original owner and are reflexive.

“Oh! Your Highness!” Shan says suddenly.

You slide the curtain open enough to see her clearly through your veil. “Yes?”

“This is from Second Princess,” she says. In her outstretched hand is a purple jade bangle.

It is beautiful, with excellent craftsmanship. You are reaching out to accept it when the slight breeze that ruffles the drapes brings a familiar scent to you. Nostrils flaring for a moment, you change your grip so that there is material covering your hand.

“I’ll have to make sure to thank Princess Peijing,” you murmur.

It is good that Shan is not suspicious by nature, but it will lead her into danger.

“Shan, make sure to wash off your hands as soon as possible,” you instruct quietly.

Confusion flashes across her face, but she seems to catch on enough – or perhaps she just trusts you. “Yes, Your Highness.”

You do not understand why your half-sister is trying to sabotage your fertility. Having a child with the Crown Prince is your duty, and will strengthen relations between the two countries.

Either Peijing is jealous and wants to be Crown Princess Consort, or she does not want you to get any glory. After all, she is the source of most of the rumors that have led up to your nickname. You are fairly certain that she and her mother are at fault for poisoning Meizhen in the first place.

You carefully wrap the bangle in a handkerchief, before slipping it into a pocket that you added to the inside of your sleeves. At least being a seamstress in your last life has provided plenty of experience. Originally, you were hoping to store some snacks in there. Now, you are too wary to be hungry.

 _If they can put thunder-god-vine juice on a bracelet, who knows what poisons could go into food? Even if it doesn’t kill me, it could potentially still humiliate me._ You cringe at the idea of having explosive diarrhea on your wedding night.

It still has not sunk in that you will be getting married soon, either. This whole situation feels so distant, like it is happening to someone else. Before, you were a 21-year-old coordi-noona trainee. Now you are a 16-year-old princess bride.

_This is fucking crazy._

Still, you are here now. There has not been even a hint that there is a way back to your time. That being the case, you have decided to make the most of this.

It is good that you made Shan explain this process. You will be carried to the main gates of Qinyi, the capital of Qin. From there, you will be transferred to a horse-drawn carriage. Here, you will reside until reaching the capital of Haojing. You will then move back into a palanquin and be carried into the city. The next time you get to move about freely is after being carried to the room where the marriage night is supposed to happen. 

The thought makes your face burn.

 _I miss cars and airplanes_. The thought of Shan’s reaction to seeing either of them makes you giggle softly.

* * *

“The entourage from Qin will be here within the month. The Qin princess will be brought here quite quickly. Once she is here, the wedding ceremony will be performed.”

The lecture has been repeated fairly often, especially recently. It is almost to the point of memorization for the victim.

Crown Prince Zhaohui barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. He has always gone above and beyond in his duties. This is almost insulting. The current empress only became such after the suspicious death of his birth mother. If he did not already have plans to investigate, he would not have been sucking up to her for so long. He also has to keep dodging the empress’s attempts to marry her own niece into his palace.

“I understand, Your Majesty,” he says easily when she has finished. “I will do my best to make Princess Meizhen feel welcome.”

The empress’s expression is hard, her eyes cold. Sometimes it feels laughable that such a person who cannot even hide her true feelings is in charge of the internal palace. Aside from schemes, she is not good for much else. This is what makes it easier to indulge her when her demands get obnoxious.

“You may go,” she dismisses, not bothering to look up.

After a quick bow, he backs from the room.

A eunuch outside shudders at the way the Crown Prince’s grand, pleasant demeanor melts away into something much colder.

“Chang.” Zhaohui does not look around, for the guard appears seemingly from nowhere.

“Yes, Your Highness?” Chang glances up from where he has knelt.

“Make sure we have guards waiting for the princess. Have them remain hidden unless they feel revealing themselves is necessary.” He glances over his shoulder, eyes hard.

“We will make sure the Crown Princess Consort arrives safely, Your Highness,” Chang promises.

A subtle move of his hand is the only signal that Chang receives. With another bow, he stands and disappears.

“What is next on my agenda?” Zhaohui asks with a weary sigh.

His personal eunuch appears at his elbow. “You have an audience with His Majesty next.”

The Crown Prince manages not to groan. Instead, he nods and turns to head in the direction of the emperor’s study. This audience will most likely be a repeat of the one with the empress. Only his father’s warnings for caution will be genuine. The marriage alliance with Qin has been set up specifically for him. Sometimes, he wonders if his father already suspects the current empress for his mother’s death. Unfortunately, the emperor is ultimately unconcerned or intentionally turning a blind eye.

“Is there anything else I must do after seeing the emperor?” He hopes not.

“No, Your Highness. You left your afternoon open so that you could decide what to do.”

“Good, very good.”

Perhaps he would pay a visit to his brother, then. He can take the time to explain the appropriate way to express affections so that no one gets embarrassed when you arrive. Breaking the protocol would ruin the mood entirely.

Still, first things first, he must go see his father.


	3. So Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, I fully imagine this as a webcomic in my head. It'd be awesome if I had the drawing ability to make that happen. 
> 
> The story starts to pick up now, I promise.
> 
> (Seonghwa is just unfairly beautiful. Like the first time I saw him I demanded to know how that was even possible.)

The journey to Zhou is exhausting mentally and physically.

Much to Shan’s dismay, you refuse to keep the veil on while in the carriage. It makes no sense, because the only people around are those hired by your own parents. They have all seen your face before.

By the third day of traveling, you have pulled most of the ornaments from your hair. Surely you will be able to bathe when you arrive. The ornaments and jewelry will have to be removed for that anyway.

The carriage presses quietly through the gate. Shan smartly remembers to cover your face with the veil that way the guards were unable to see your face when they insisted on inspection. It would be bad if your reputation was destroyed. Hopefully your nickname has not spread this far. Still, your eyes will startle people at best. No need to give you even worse issues.

Being transferred back to the palanquin makes you grumble to yourself. You really just want to walk up to the palace. It would be so much faster than this. You can remember watching dramas in which some impatient princess rushed through the ceremony and ran on foot. It was funny as a show, but you are not willing to test how accurate modern dramas are. You probably will not get to go back to modern day Korea if the emperor kills you for being insolent.

Hopefully you will get to eat soon. Shan has not let you dine as normal so you do not risk messing up your clothes. You do not have the heart to tell her you will not outgrow the beautiful wedding attire so quickly, so you just end up starving.

“Halt!”

When the palanquin suddenly stops, you startle out of the slight daze you are in. The voices outside do not sound particularly friendly.

“How dare you stop the wedding procession of Princess Meizhen!” Shan sounds more indignant than you feel.

_Her passion is adorable_ , you think with a small smile.

Carefully, you pull the drape so you may peer outside.

A handful of guards have blocked the route you are taking. Those in the back look very uncomfortable, while the boisterous leader is almost smug. _Either someone bribed him, or he is overconfident in his abilities._ It is most likely the former. Someone this arrogate without someone behind them for protection does not tend to live long.

“What is the problem?” Your voice is soft and slightly raspy from not using it much.

The guards jump in shock, which makes you frown. With the veil on. They should be unable to see your eyes.

“These idiots won’t let us through, Your Highness,” Shan complains. She has been glaring at the lead guard the whole time.

“Not just anyone can come and go here, let alone to the Crown Prince’s palace,” the guard states with a smirk. “You need to prove your identity.”

_I could show them my face_ , you ponder. _How many blue-eyed princesses have they seen?_

Before you can commit a faux pas, Shan reaches into her own sleeve and tugs something out. It’s a plaque, but you are not quick enough to read what it says. She holds it out so that all the guards can get a good look.

Whatever it is makes the men go pale. The smugness disappears, replaced by fear and dread. _Although this man tried to sabotage me, I know he will be severely punished for failing. He also faces punishment for his insolent statements._

Knowing this, all of them drop to their knees. “We have sinned! Please forgive us, Crown Princess Consort!”

Today is the start of your survival here. You cannot come across as weak, or a pushover. You will be constantly harassed otherwise. However you cannot damage your husband-to-be’s reputation by being cruel right off the bat, either. No, it is best to be merciful for now. _These guards didn’t really hinder me anyway._

“It’s my wedding today,” you state, proud of how composed you sound. “It would not be right to have you killed for your behavior.”

Even through your veil, you can see them shaking. A sigh escapes you, so you drop the curtain again.

“Kneel here for an hour, and then you are free to go,” is your final word.

Shan scolds the guard who are frozen in shock. “Are you not going to thank Her Highness for her mercy?”

“Thank you for your mercy, Your Highness!”

“Let’s go, Shan,” you say quietly.

“To the Crown Prince’s mansion!” the maid orders.

* * *

Zhaohui chuckles after Chang finishes his report. The shadow guard had been monitoring you since you arrived to the city. He had just witness your party being intercepted, and stayed to see how you handled it. It amuses Zhaohui that you seem to have realized the situation and responded accordingly. If you had gone about it differently, the consequences would be much worse.

“Have them continue to watch over her,” he orders.

“Yes.”

Zhaohui makes his way out of his study and towards his bedroom. If you are here, there will only be a few hours until the wedding. He might not require as much time to get ready, but he still needs to start. The bath should be ready by now.

_Who could have bribed the guards?_ He ponders it as he removes his clothing on his way through toward the giant bath in the adjacent room.

It was not a well thought-out plan, so he doubts the empress is involved. She would know better than to try to turn you away with a handful of minor guards. He does not think it was a joke his brothers would try. If anything, they would be trying to get you into his home faster.

“Your Highness? Fifth Prince is here.”

_Speak of the devil…_ Shaking his head, he sighs. “Send him in, I suppose.”

“Big brother!”

Zhaohui grins a little. “Hello, Shoiming. Can I help you?”

Shoiming takes in the scene or a second, before his face lights up. “Are you getting ready for the wedding?!”

“Obviously. My bride is here in the main palace now.” After a moment of consideration, he fishes with: “Hopefully she will arrive without any more complications.”

The shock followed by indignation on his younger brother’s face is enough to convince him. It definitely wasn’t Shoiming then.

“Who would dare? I’ll have him beaten to death!”

Zhaohui is taken aback by the outburst, but just ends up having to smother a laugh. He moves to get in the bath, enjoying the heat as it soothes the aches and tension from him.

“I’m still figuring out who is behind it,” he admits.

With a thoughtful noise, Shoiming plops down. “The only one I can think of is... Chaoxing.”

That is who Zhaohui is leaning towards as well. The niece of the empress has wanted to marry him since they were kids. He thought it was irritating back then, too. Now, she keeps escalating. The fact the empress is backing her only makes it worse. Accepting her as a concubine will just be welcoming a spy into his house.

It is good Chaoxing is only interested in being the legal wife for now. The last he heard, she threw a tantrum at the thought of being a concubine.

“You will need to protect sister-in-law from that one,” Shoiming says with a thoughtful frown.

Zhaohui sighs, but agrees with the assessment. At least it is unlikely that Chaoxing can team up with any of the concubines he has already been forced to accept into his house thanks to the empress’s machinations. If anything, they would probably consider Chaoxing as a threat.

_Does that mean they will see the Qin princess as a threat?_ He barely resists the urge to groan out loud, but does pinch between his eyes.

If only his eldest brother was still alive. Then the Crown Prince’s harem would be _his_ problem. Or, if the second prince would get off his horse and return from the border. However, everyone knows that the last thing this older brother wants to do is inherit the throne. Zhaohui has accepted the role and all the responsibilities that go with it.

The wedding preparations do not take very long once he finishes bathing. Shoiming even helps get him dressed, which is incredibly endearing. The longest part is getting his hair styled, but even that he has gotten used to. After twenty years of managing long hair, waiting for it is nothing.

By the time the auspicious moment arrives, he is completely ready. He follows the eunuchs, who indicate the path he should take to the grand hall. One of them looks anxious about something, which makes him frown slightly. He abruptly pauses, causing those ahead of him to stop and turn back. The nervous one peeks up at him.

“Why do you act in such a conspicuous manner?”

The eunuch does not hesitate, dropping onto the ground. “I have sinned. Please punish me, Crown Prince!”

Frowning, he stares at the eunuch. “What makes you so anxious?”

When the eunuch hesitates, the head eunuch kicks him. “Answer His Highness!”

“This lowly servant has heard rumors about the new Crown Princess Consort. This person is scared and stupid.” The shaking in fear almost makes Zhaohui feel sympathetic.

Lei kicks the kowtowing man again. “Gossiping about the imperial family? Do you still want your life?!”

The shivering increases. “Hearsay! I never spoke it, nor did I spread it, I swear!”

Zhaohui sighs heavily. There is not time for this; he is expected to appear at the auspicious time. Interrogating the eunuch is taking too long.

“What rumor have you heard?”

“A-About Her Highness’s nickname in Qin,” is the timid answer.

Another kick. “Does His Highness have to ask and beg?!”

“Sh-She is called the Witch Princess!” the eunuch whimpers.

When Lei goes to kick him again, Zhaohui holds up a hand to stop him. This is not the first time he has heard that nickname, he just never connected it to the person he is about to marry. Surely she would not be married off if she were truly a witch.

“Send him to the punishment bureau, tell them to give him twenty hits and then release him.”

He does not wait to see if the order is followed or not. He will trust that his worlds will be obeyed. After all, he still needs to get to the ancestral hall for the ceremony.

The rest of the way is clear of obstacles. After carefully climbing the many stairs, he still manages to be there on time. He takes his spot to wait, preparing to wait awhile even though the bridal caravan should be here shortly. He is surprised to find himself almost excited to finally meet.

Fortunately, he does not have to wait very long. A lavishly decorated sedan is carried to the base of the stairs he just climbed. A maid helps the bride down. With the veil obscuring your face, there is no way to even get a glimpse of you. He has to wonder if that is intentional, after all, even the painting provided by Qin barely had any real details. Still, if you are hideous, then he will just do his best to keep you safe.

* * *

_There are way too many fucking stairs,_ you think angrily.

The procession up the steps is slow-going. Not only does your head feel unnecessarily heavy due to all the adornments in your hair, but the long skirts threaten to get tangled in your legs with every step.

_Please don’t trip, do – not – trip!_ This becomes your mantra as you make your way up the multiple flights.

It is a good thing you have the veil after all. You can hide how difficult and nerve-wracking this situation is. Your grimaces and baleful glares aimed at the stairs are invisible to on-lookers. The material also hides the fact your focus is on your feet and not on your new husband.

_If this was a drama or webcomic, he would be gorgeous._ The thought makes you huff softly in laughter. _I’ll be content with average looks, average intelligence – whatever, as long as he is not cruel. And preferably not hideous._

When you finally top the last step, you barely bite back a cheer. If anyone saw your relief, they would be scandalized. At least you can grin as wide as you want with the veil, no one will see.

With a deep breath, you continue over to where the Crown Prince is waiting in front of an altar. You are guided to stand across from him so that you may bow to each other at the appropriate part.

Closing your eyes once you are in position, you breathe out slowly. _Alright, Kang Miok. You can do this. Just take a peek to see how he looks._ You keep your head bowed, but slowly drag your gaze up. Although the robes do not fit close enough to show his body like a t-shirt and jeans would, you still get hints at what is underneath.

He is several inches taller than you with wide shoulders. The cloth drapes across his chest and stomach in a way that makes it obvious that he is at least not overweight. You think you might see a glimpse of muscle, but there is just too much fabric.

_Now, last but not least…_ You finally raise your eyes to the Crown Prince’s face.

Your whole body stiffens. _How? How is this possible?!_

The Crown Prince of Zhou looks identical to Park Seonghwa of ATEEZ.

It is lucky your body can run on autopilot. You barely register the wedding ceremony, although you participate as you should.

Your head feels like it will explode, your thoughts are rushing so fast. This does not even make sense! How could an ancient Chinese prince look like a Korean K-pop idol? Granted, it should not be possible for _you_ to be a princess, yet here you are.

_Did he reincarnate, too?_ It does not seem likely. Mostly because you cannot see how it could have happened. He was perfectly safe when you ran out after the cat. Why would he have died, too?

Maybe this means you are not dead, but asleep. Your subconscious is just plugging Seonghwa’s face into the dream.

_No, Miok. This is not a dream. You already had that hope dashed._ There might not be a reasonable explanation for this, so you will just have to accept it. The Crown Prince looking like Seonghwa is growing on you. Who knew he would look so good in Chinese period costume!

You do not get to ponder this for long, because the ceremony concludes quickly. You take the Prince’s hand and allow him to lead you down the steps towards his sedan and his home.

As you walk, dread and anxiety start to kick in. Part of you recognizes it as insecurity that crosses over from you previous life. Seonghwa is so far out of your reach. It feels surreal that you just married someone who is off-the-rails attractive. In your last life you never would have imagined even _talking_ to him, let alone being in a relationship. If you were not under constant supervision, you would be pinching yourself.

“I am sure you are tired,” the Crown Prince says quietly. “You just need to make an appearance at the feast, then you can retreat to the room. I’ll come find you after.”

That is surprisingly considerate. You really just want to eat and nap, after all. However, you are sure you are not supposed to eat while the veil is on. _Surely they don’t starve every bride?_

“Thank you, Crown Prince,” is your soft reply.

It hits you that maybe you have been starved on purpose, but cannot think of a reason to do so. As a political marriage, it could be catastrophic if you died as soon as you entered the palace. Minsheng, at the very least, would be enraged. He could potentially goad the king into action and declare war. That would be awful.

“You may call him Zhaohui when we are alone,” he says.

A furtive glance at him shows he is smiling softly. Almost as if he senses your gaze, his grin widens.

It is almost uncanny the way the smile fades and takes away most of the warmth. Although he does not exude danger, you find yourself missing the glimpse of a gentler man from before. However this cold demeanor makes more sense for a prince. It seems to be like armor he dons to keep himself safe.

You can respect that.

As promised, you only have to make a brief appearance. After a toast to your and the Crown Prince’s health, Zhaohui motions for a maid to come and escort you to a place to rest. There is no mention of food, and just thinking of it makes your stomach cramp up and growl. If the maid notices, she remains stubbornly silent. It might save your pride to ignore the noise, but you will happily toss your pride aside for delicious food.

“His Highness will visit after the feast,” the maid says as she opens the doors.

When she sees you glancing around curiously, she continues, “This is Snow Lotus Pavilion. It is the residence of the Princess Consort.”

You are impressed.

The furnishings are much more lavish than in Meizhen’s rooms in Qin. Yet it still is not excessive or gaudy. It does not look like someone trying to flaunt their wealth. The flow of people is nice, too. You can feel yourself relaxing.

Before the servant can leave, you turn to her. “Please have food delivered here.”

The maid hesitates, before bowing slightly. “Heavy foods are not recommended as they can potentially affect the first night. However, I will have a tray of light things to eat be brought to Your Highness.”

To say you are disappointed is an understatement. You have been anxiously waiting for the chance to _actually_ eat real food. _Maybe they really are starving me…_

“Alright, you may go.”

With one last bow, she disappears through the door.

Immediately, your hands move to rip the veil off, but you stop yourself from touching it. Removing it is a big deal, so you should comply with customs you are unfamiliar with.

You take a few minutes to wander around the room. Aside from the bed, there is a screen for dressing behind and a small table to sit at. On this table is a beautiful tea set. The pot is currently steaming so it must have been brought here recently. You pour yourself a cup and lift the glass. The aroma is pleasant, but that’s not all. There is something familiar about it, too. You just cannot place it.

You quickly drink the first cup, too thirsty to savor it like you should. After that your second and third go down more slowly. The flavor is actually pretty good.

You go to sit on the bed to wait. Hopefully the meal they prepared is as delicious as everything else you have eaten since you woke up in this body.

You barely even notice falling asleep.

* * *

By the time everyone is drunk, Zhaohui wants nothing more than to go to bed. However, he knows doing so would be humiliating for you in front of his concubines. He needs to show you enough favor to keep you safe, but also not do too much that it ignites jealousy and grudges. He does not want to paint a target on your back.

There are no maids loitering outside your rooms. In fact, aside from the faint light coming from inside, there is no sign anyone is even here.

When he walks in and sees you lying on the bed, he cannot help the sigh. He is not sure what to do and is loath to act, because forcing you awake is not something he really cares for.

As he turns to leave, there is a pathetic whimpering from your direction.

He turns back immediately and moves to your side.

Up close, it is obvious you are not peacefully resting. Your neck and chest are flushed, you’re sweaty, and you are trembling. He would bet that your face is also red.

The next sound you make sends a jolt of arousal through him. He frowns as he takes in the room. Seeing the teapot, he moves to get it.

A small, strong hand suddenly latches onto him. “Hurts,” you whimper. “It’s too hot. Help me, _please_?”

If he was not sure before, he definitely is now. Somehow, someone in his mansion has drugged you. It is most likely only the fact your wedding attire is difficult to remove on your own that keeps you clothed. He supposes he can consider himself lucky. Clearly, he cannot trust his own servants, so he is sure that rumors of your breach of etiquette would be around the palace by morning.

Sighing again, he leans over the bed. “I can help you with the heat by removing some layers.”

You only nod, body trembling.

As he leans over you, your hands bunch the covers into your fists. He wonders what is going through your mind, but figures it is best not to ask. Instead, he gently pulls you up into a seated position, doing his best to ignore your muffled moans and squirming.

He does not bother with the ceremonial stick, grasping the veil in his hand and jerking it off quickly.

It is a little strange to see that you have your eyes closed. Maybe it is helping you fight the effects of the unnecessarily strong aphrodisiac, though, so he brushes that away.

“I’ll help you with your hair now,” he informs you, although he is not sure why. He just feels extremely protective of you for some reason.

“Th-Thank you,” you whisper, shivering.

He smiles a little to himself, but reaches up to gently remove the ornaments from your hair.

It is just your luck that your scalp is sensitive on a normal day. Under the influence of the drug in your tea, just the slightest touch has waves of tingles and heat crashing over you. It is all you can do not to touch him or beg him to touch you. If you keep your eyes shut, you cannot see him and be even more tempted.

_He’s your husband now. Giving into temptation certainly will be fine_ , your brain helpfully points out.

You shake your head, missing the confusion that crosses Zhaohui’s face. Even if you do _want_ to give into temptation, you should keep your eyes closed. The color will scare him away. Aside from Shan and Minsheng, he is the nicest person you have met so for.

The sensation of your loosened hair tumbling down your back elicits a gasp from you. Involuntarily, your eyes pop open. The sharp intake of breath makes you glance up to where Zhaohui is hovering over you.

To his credit, he only looks shocked. There is not even a hint of fear or revulsion.

However, now all you can focus on is…

Zhaohui holds perfectly still as you raise your hands towards his face. He is not sure what to do about the dazed look in your eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” you say almost reverently.

Startled, he feels his ears and face heating up. Sure, he is aware that he is an attractive man. He has heard the giggling of maids as he walked by. His concubines have showered him with compliments about being handsome.

Yet it makes him feel almost shy to hear you call him beautiful. He is not even sure how to respond.

As your fingers lightly brush along the sides of his face, he suddenly has the overwhelming urge to kiss you.

So he does.

The noise you make has him gently pressing you down into the bed as he deepens the kiss. Your response is enthusiastic, arms moving to grasp his shoulders so you can tug him down on you. The way you begin to eagerly tug on his clothes pulls a low chuckle from him. He gently redirects your hands for now, and you obediently comply. It seems you are just as eager to touch him through clothing as you are to undress him.

He would have to be a corpse not to respond to your exploration.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, he begins to remove your outer garments impatiently.

_Whoever drugged you will not have things go their way_ , he silently promises. He will keep you from humiliating yourself and help you ride out the effects. As his Crown Princess Consort, he will do his best to take care of you.


	4. My Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have up to Chapter 8 written. I'll get around to posting stuff as I finish typing it up. If anyone enjoys this, then I'm content. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own you or anything that looks even remotely familiar. I do own the original characters, though!

The days pass in a blur.

After going together to greet the emperor the next morning, you have not seen Zhaohui even once. You understand that as Crown Prince, he is very busy. It is silly to miss him so much already. It must be because he looks like Seonghwa, so he is familiar to you. Or, perhaps you are giving that night too much weight. After all, losing your virginity to him was probably not a big deal in his eyes.

You cannot help but think the way he avoids you has to do with your eyes. Even if he did not flinch away, it was obvious how surprised he was. He must have pitied your drugged state so much he could ignore it.

If only the rest of the imperial city would do so, too. The only person who came close is the emperor. The empress and the rest of the harem recoiled. It had been a very tense morning when they all greeted you. No one seemed to be bearing a grudge yet, but that did not mean these ladies were not plotting in secret.

You need to be wary. Especially if Zhaohui is not going to back you. You need a powerful person to protect you and take care of you. The empress is out; you saw the disdain she looked at you with. It is no secret that she wants her niece to be Crown Princess Consort. You are going to be paranoid now, just in case.

A month passes. You spend a lot of time trying to fix up the household. You want to be proud and happy with your home. You want to make sure it runs smoothly. A good wife helps share her husband’s burdens.

It is lonely, though. Aside from Shan, you do not know anyone. The fear and hostility from the concubines means making a friend is nearly impossible.

You spend most of your free time sewing. Having worked as a costume design major, as well as made period costumes for cosplay conventions, you are fairly confident in your ability.

The praise from Shan and a couple other maids that are stationed at Snow Lotus Pavilion makes you feel embarrassed and shy.

Your current project is a dance costume. You have been working hard to fix up the garden as well. More than anything, you want to dance in this costume. It does not bother you that you will have no audience to perform for.

Dancing alone is something you did back when you lived in modern-day Korea. You would put your earbuds in and tune out the world. As long as no one watched, you felt free. The thought of dancing in front of others still leaves you feeling nauseous.

So you pass your days alternating between your expected duties as Crown Princess Consort, and working on your dance costume.

Since it is for yourself, you make the embroidery as intricate as possible and even work some embellishments into it. Made of purples and blues, you think it will look ethereal in the moonlight.

“Your Highness!”

The frantic tone pulls you from the intense focus. Careful not to prick yourself, you set your work on your lap and look up.

“Yes?”

“Princess Chaoxing is here!”

You look a little confused, so Shan leans in. “She’s the niece of the empress. According to palace etiquette, she should have come to greet you the day after she arrived.”

 _Ah, the girl obsessed with Zhaohui_ , you think to yourself.

You had asked one of the servants assigned to you to compile a list of all the concubines and women in the palace with a short summary about them. Chaoxing had been included in the list, right after the concubines. There was a warning next to her name. Apparently, the girl thinks she is entitled to have the position you currently possess.

The breach of etiquette is deliberate.

“Let her in,” you say with a weary sigh.

You are not sure what you expected, but it definitely is not seeing a doppelgänger of Sooyun. Hatred, bitter and burning, flares in your heart. To distract yourself, you carefully pick up your cup of tea. Perhaps you should start testing everything for poisons. The tea smells fine, so you are not worried right now.

Chaoxing carries herself with a level of confidence that only comes with arrogance. You can see her disdain – and jealousy – clear as day as she looks around your home. You wait patiently, pretending to be more focused on your needlework.

 _Two can play at this game_ , you think while hiding a smirk.

Shan, however, is oblivious to the nonverbal stand-off for dominance. She only sees someone of a lower, insignificant status deliberately slighting her mistress.

“Are you not going to greet the Crown Princess Consort?”

You see the very subtle flinch at the mention of your title, followed by the clenched fists.

Chaoxing bows, but definitely not as deeply as required for your status. It makes you have to smother a chuckle. This girl is no better than Sooyun, maybe even more pathetic.

_Why was I so intimidated by her before?_

Pushing that aside as you set your needlework on the table next to you, you finally look directly at the unwelcome intruder.

For the first time, there is a smug satisfaction when you see her recoil at your eyes. You pretend not to understand and arch an eyebrow at her. You might not be able to do much to her, but even she must follow palace rules.

“I apologize for not coming to greet you sooner, Your Highness,” she says, sounding not at all regretful.

You remain silent, just staring at her with eerie intensity. Let her think you are cursing her. She will probably plant a cursed item _somewhere_ around your home. It is better to be prepared.

“I see,” is all you say at last, looking remorseful. “I did not even really notice.”

Chaoxing outright glares at you. The impending tantrum is so close, you can feel yourself tensing for it.

To your shock, Chaoxing manages to stay calm although it clearly takes effort. She takes a deep breath, before offering you a smile so fake it makes you want to give her acting lessons. It is hard to keep a straight face right now.

Chaoxing must notice, because it is blatantly obvious how enraged she suddenly is. Her gaze lands on the clothing you are working on.

“What is that, Your Highness?”

The syrupy-sweet tone makes you blink a couple of times. It has you feeling like you are about to start puking rainbows. _What the hell is she up to now?_

You glance at your work, before lifting a shoulder in a dainty shrug. “It’s a dance costume I am making for myself.”

It takes so much effort not to roll your yes, because you can practically _see_ the cogs turning in the other girl’s head. You did not intend to set up a trap, but are mostly curious as to how it will work out. The dramas you have seen give you some idea of what she might set up, but you can handle it. Besides Chaoxing, no one else should know about it. You are fairly certain the servants at Snow Lotus Pavilion are at least loyal to the Crown Prince. You do not think any of them have been bought off by anyone who has targeted you. 

It helps that most of the concubines are terrified of you.

“It’s beautiful,” Chaoxing says, managing to sound sincere.

 _Ah._ You see the jealous glint in her eyes. So she _does_ think it is beautiful, and that is bothering her even more.

You almost consider making a similar one for her to steal, but decide not to. After this, you plan to make something for your husband. You just have not decided what it should be yet.

“Thank you.” Your gratitude is genuine, even though you want nothing more than for her to leave.

Chaoxing seems to come to some conclusion, because she quickly bows again. “I can see you are busy, my apologies for disturbing you.”

“It’s no trouble.” However, your tone is not at all friendly. “You may go.”

She looks furious or a moment at the dismissal, but bites her lip. With another bow, she backs away before turning to leave.

Sighing, you pick up your work again to continue where you left off. You will only need a bit longer to finish. Your excitement to see it completed is growing.

* * *

“Miss Chaoxing visited Her Highness this afternoon.”

Zhaohui pauses from reading the scroll in his hands to look up. Chang’s face is blank, unconcerned. Relief floods him, pulling a sigh out as well. Although Chang has kept the same lack of expression during stressful situations, he has learned to read other subtle clues. It seems that you managed to handle his cousin well enough on your own. For a princess who has been kept secluded for most of her life, you sure are full of pleasant surprises.

Chang shares a look with Lei, the head eunuch. Both of them have noticed the change in their master whenever you are mentioned. The pleased little grin is pretty common-place, anyway. It is obvious the Crown Prince has sincere feelings for you.

Which just makes the distance he is keeping from you even more frustrating. If he is not sneaking over to Snow Lotus Pavilion late at night to spy on you, he is ordering Chang to go make sure you fall asleep safely without a care.

“Did you happen to overhear their conversation?” It is obvious to both Chang and Lei that the prince is trying to be nonchalant.

“Not quite. However, it looked like they discussed an outfit she must be making. I have seen her working on it before.” Chang is not sure why this information is important.

Before anyone can saying anything, another eunuch scurries in. “Your Highness, Princess Chaoxing is here.”

 _That was fast._ “Let her in.”

“Big Brother!” Chaoxing’s greeting is enthusiastic.

Zhaohui sighs softly. “You’re in a good mood today.”

Chaoxing smiles happily at him. “Of course! I got some good news today.”

Avoiding the urge to glare at the shadow guard above them, he looks at her curiously. What could you two have possibly talked about to end up here with her this excited?

Try as he might, Zhaohui cannot get her to tell him what she found out that might affect you. The giddier she acts, the more worried he feels. The only good thing is the fact that without the empress, she has nothing. Alone, she really is not a threat to you.

By the time she finally leaves – after stubbornly ignoring all his polite hints – there is nothing more that he wants to do than clear his head.

“Lei.”

The eunuch blinks, before shuffling forward. He bows deeply. “Yes, Your Highness?”

“Bring me tea.”

Lei bows again, before going over to speak with another eunuch near the door. Whatever he says has the man jumping into action. It is almost amusing; if only Zhaohui was in a better mood. There are so many things he wants to be doing instead of this, but he knows better than to procrastinate and avoid his duties.

Once he has caught up on reading the various documents the court has diverted to him, he will go release some of the pent-up frustration. Even if he just goes on a walk, although he prefers…

“Chang.”

“Yes, Your Highness?” The voice comes from the shadows among the beams overhead.

“Be prepared to spar with me as soon as I’m done.”

The silence almost feels amused. “Yes, Your Highness.”

Normally, a walk would suffice. However, Chaoxing tried his patience to the point of nearly angering him. He mentally curses his mother for allowing the empress – who at the time was just a concubine – to bring the stupid girl into the palace as her companion. 

At least the gods are on his side. Otherwise, he most likely would not still be alive, let alone Crown Prince. If the empress had been able to give birth to a son, Zhaohui would have turned into an obstacle. The lack of her own heir prompted an adoption of sorts. It also means that her only way to have control of the throne is through him. The best way to control a man is with a woman, hence the constant pressure for him to marry Chaoxing.

While the emperor might usually ignore what machinations the empress does, he is cunning enough to know her intentions when it comes to Chaoxing. So far, his father has pretended to fall deaf to any requests and hints on the topic of that marriage.

It had been a major surprise when Zhaohui accepted the marriage alliance with Qin. The ministers had been deflated, having prepared meticulous arguments. However, the Crown Prince gave in without even a hint of protest.

There are so many things that require his attention, the issue regarding you and his cousin fades to the back of his mind. Besides the general affairs, he also has to deal with the soldiers returning home from the border with Qin. Now that Princess Meizhen has married into the Zhou royal family, the skirmishes and looming threats of war have vanished. All those returning will require pay and rewards for their merits. It is no small task to undertake, and it is obvious many eyes are on him waiting for him to fail.

Which is why Zhaohui has been spending hours with Haofeng, the son of the Minister of War, and Lijie, the Prime Minister’s son. Between the three of them, they have managed to hammer out where the funding will come from as well as gathered up the separate rewards to be distributed. In doing so, they had collectively offended the nobles in the capital. After all, the best source of money is those who have plenty. Ruffling them up is exactly what the emperor had been intending.

Hours ago, the three had finished their audience with the emperor. He had asked them to keep the solution quiet so as not to alarm those families who will try to hide assets to avoid paying the sudden tax. Their rewards will be delivered in secret, too.

With Lijie having helped to escort a drunken Haofeng from the palace, Zhaohui is left alone with comfortable silence. He is exhausted, too much so to even bathe. As he starts to drift off at his table, he hears something.

Very faintly, music is drifting through his courtyard. It sounds beautiful, and he cannot tell if he has heard it before.

“Chang.”

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“Go for a walk with me.”

“Yes.”

The two men make their way from his palace and in the direction of the music. It must be his exhaustion that makes it take so long to recognize his surroundings. He pauses.

“Your Highness?”

He frowns a little. “Is it coming from Snow Lotus Pavilion?”

“It sounds like that is the case.”

Chang watches his master patiently. When it comes to the Crown Princess Consort, he has gotten more and more unpredictable. It has been months now since the wedding. Aside from when your duties require it, he has not been to visit you. The only time he sees you is late at night when he sneaks over with Chang to spy on you. For his part, the guard does not understand the man’s actions at all. However, the only time he asked, he had been threatened severely. Or, well, as severely as Zhaohui gets when he is not _really_ serious.

Zhaohui seems to make up his mind. With a sigh, he motions Chang to continue forward. However, he uses another motion to signal a stealthy approach. Amused, the guard falls into step behind him.

Neither is sure what they expected to see, but it definitely is not _this_.

Snow Lotus Pavilion does not look very different than any other night. The moonlight bathes the courtyard in soft light. Off to the side under a pergola sit a few musicians. They all appear to be maids, so they must be low in rank from the music department. Zhaohui cannot stop the small grin at your thoughtful planning. By taking those who are unimportant to the rest of the palace, you have made this moonlight concert more conservative.

 _She must have done this with Chaoxing in mind_ , he thinks to himself, pleased.

He scans the courtyard looking for you, unaware of the sullen frown that appears when he does not see you right away. It is good he does not look at Chang, who is struggling to conceal his amusement.

_Where–?_

His thoughts evaporate when he sees you.

Draped in a flowing dress of blues and purples, you twirl and dance your way out into the courtyard. The moonlight glistens off tiny embellishments on your dress. You sway and pivot, leap and run, in a dance he has never seen before. For the moment, your eyes appear to be closed. You look serene and beautiful.

Then you open your eyes and the moonlight is caught. Your blue eyes seem to glow with an icy fire.

It is mesmerizing and changes you into an ethereal being. He feels as if the air has been knocked out of him, like a horse kicked him in the chest.

“Your Highness!”

The hiss is urgent enough to break through the trance he fell into. If he did not know better, he might have actually wondered whether you are a witch.

Still, he is annoyed by the interruption. He glares at Chang.

“An entourage is coming this way. It appears to be the empress.”

Zhaohui looks where indicated and nearly growls. It is not hard to guess why and how the empress came wandering the courtyards of his palace. This is clearly Chaoxing’s plan. If the empress sees your hypnotic performance, she will blow it out of proportion. At best, you will be labeled wanton and extravagant. Neither are good qualities worthy of an empress. It might not be enough to force Zhaohui to divorce you, but your reputation will be damaged even more.

He has to protect you.

* * *

Dancing is exhilarating.

No one will laugh and mock you. In fact, no one is even looking except Shan. The musicians provided by the music department keep their gazes focused down either on their instruments or the ground in front of them. The rest of your servants have been dismissed to sleep.

You are free to move as you want without care.

 _My guests should be arriving soon_ , you consider as you move your arms so that the light material trails through the air like mist.

There is no way Chaoxing is unaware of what you are doing tonight. Although the servants here are loyal to the Crown Prince, you know it is only a matter of the right leverage to turn one into a spy. Most likely, the empress is behind obtaining spies even if they report directly to Chaoxing. You do not think the latter has the resources to threaten families.

So lost in the music, you do not even notice the quiet visitors. However, Shan does and immediately gets on her knees to bow.

“Greetings, Your Highness.”

This alerts the musicians who pause their instruments to bow and greet the Crown Prince.

Zhaohui waves them up dismissively, attention on you. Even without music, your steps do not falter. He finds himself smiling.

With your eyes closed, it is extra startling to spin into something solid. Your eyes open in shock as you start to fall back. The Crown Prince looks just as startled, but easily grasps you around the waist to pull you back against him. Breathing slightly labored, heart pounding, it takes a moment for the situation to catch up with you.

“My apologies for not seeing you first,” you say.

Zhaohui is just so damn attractive, you feel flustered and tongue-tied. You know the heat rising in your cheeks has little to do with the dance. Now you are acutely aware of how disheveled you must look.

The intensity in his eyes is not helping.

Zhaohui smiles ever-so-slightly at the blush. “It is quite alright, no need to apologize. You were enjoying yourself so I did not announce it.”

 _Well, at least there’s that_ , you think with relief. You have not made yourself look like a complete fool.

Before either of you can say anything, a maid you do not recognize appears at the entrance.

“The empress is entering!”

Zhaohui feels you tense up in his arms. The expression in your eyes turns wary, before going blank. It seems you have some plan, so he just gives you a gentle squeeze in support.

To his utter delight, this makes an adorable squeak escape you. Your face reddens even more.

Once the empress is visible, Zhaohui releases you with obvious reluctance. You waste no time, bowing slightly deeper than required without going as far as you should for the emperor. Kissing up as much as you can is the only way to stay safe from the empress personally taking action against you. As long as you do not break any rules, there is little she can do to torture you.

Neither of you look surprised to see Chaoxing standing just behind her aunt. You can basically see the hearts coming out of her eyes as she stares at the man by your side.

Zhaohui bows slightly. “Greetings, Imperial Mother. What brings you to my palace so late?”

You are taken aback by the chill in his voice. A furtive glance shows the prince looking calm and unaffected. No, not unaffected, irritated. It is almost as if the empress has interrupted something very important to him. That does not make any sense, though. He just got here and you were not even dancing for him.

“I heard complaints about noise and came to see who dared to disrupt the tranquility of the Crown Prince’s palace,” the empress answers with a cold glare aimed your way.

There is no need to inquire further, as the evidence is in plain sight. The musicians behind Zhaohui look terrified. They set their instruments aside and kowtow, foreheads on the ground. You have to bite the inside of your lip to keep from scowling. With one word, the empress could have any of them killed. It is not fair.

Just as you are about to step forward and take responsibility, Zhaohui moves to step in front of you.

“It is my fault, Imperial Mother. I hadn’t had the chance to see my princess dance before, and I heard she made a costume even though she would never wear it,” Zhaohui lies so smoothly you almost wonder if he is telling the truth.

 _It explains why he showed up tonight_ , you consider. _Although it is more likely he just heard the music._

The empress looks like she just tasted something sour. The mental image of her reacting to a lemon, or better yet, sour candy from your previous life is too funny. You quickly avert your gaze so no one sees. Even the prince will not be able to save you if the empress accuses you of mocking her. You strongly doubt she would find the concept as humorous as you do either.

The empress looks around critically, her eyes go from the still kowtowing musicians to your dress that shimmers in the moonlight.

“It is too wasteful to deck yourself out like that for such a dance,” is her judgement.

You are not surprised. However, you pretend to be taken completely off-guard. “I apologize, Your Highness. I tried to save costs as much as possible, and even used some of the money I brought with me.”

The empress does not look impressed. Behind her, Chaoxing is still ogling the Crown Prince. It is very difficult not to call her out on it or roll your eyes.

“You have even sewn jewels into your dance attire, and yet you claim to be frugal?” It sounds almost like the empress is excited.

 _She must really be desperate to get me out_ , you think wryly.

You frown with feigned confusion. “Jewels? Your Highness, forgive me for saying so, but there are new jewels. I have added some seed pearls, but I paid less for those because they have minor imperfections so the textile department passed them over. These are not gems, but tiny pieces of colored glass that have been cut to look like jewels.

“I know my husband has been busy trying to gather funds for your returning soldiers. It would dishonor him and the royal family if I spent so frivolously.”

Zhaohui struggles to hide how impressed he is. Not only have you thought several steps ahead, but you did so in a way that makes you look pious and filial. He almost wants to laugh with glee at the expressions on the two women’s faces as you easily rob them of the faults they found in you.

Chaoxing finally steps out next to the empress. “Why would you make the costume before Big Brother requested a performance? Are you trying to seduce—”

The empress stops Chaoxing from finishing her accusation. You are mildly disappointed, after all she would have been punished for slandering a member of the royal family. Still, you know better than to goad her right now with her supporter at her side.

You sigh sadly, averting your gaze. “This is a costume I started back in Qin before the wedding. I brought it on the road for something to preoccupy me. It reminds me of home, so when I feel lonely I find it comforting.”

The sorrow in your voice is genuine, although they will never know you are missing a country that is not existent yet. You hope Hyunshik is doing okay without you.

Looking at Zhaohui helps more than you thought it would. It must be his resemblance to Seonghwa. His familiar face is like a beacon of comfort.

Sudden memories of the night of your wedding flash through your mind. Face burning, you shift to press your forehead against his arm to hide it.

The touch is unexpected, but welcome. There is not a single person, even in his mansion, who feels so free to touch him. To his surprise, he finds himself enjoying how bold you are. Memories of the night he slept with you surface and he regrets not coming to see you again sooner.

Chaoxing is boiling with rage. Only the presence of her aunt keeps her temper in check. She wants to kill you more than ever. Even _she_ has never felt free to touch him. He has never looked at a woman like that before, either. Why are you so different?!

“You—”

“It is late,” the empress declares. “You should rest, Princess Meizhen. As should you, Crown Prince, for your day will be busy tomorrow.”

You are a little disappointed. You were hoping that, since he is here already, that he might stay and spend the night with you. Perhaps you are being too greedy. It is enough to have a gorgeous husband who treats you well. Asking for his love as well is too selfish.

Zhaohui nods in acknowledgement before turning to Lei. “I will stay here tonight.”

A strangled noise comes from Chaoxing’s direction, however even the empress ignores it. She tries to plaster on a smile, but it is so fake it is almost painful to see.

“Very good, Zhaohui. Make sure to give the entire harem your attention, do not play favorites.”

Raising his arms, the man at your side bows. “Thank you for your advice, Mother.”

With that, the invaders turn and leave. The glare Chaoxing aims over her shoulder almost feels poisonous. It is a good thing the other girl is so incompetent.

Once the last attendant leaves, you let out a huge sigh of relief. You turn to your husband and smile softly.

“Thank you for helping me.”

Zhaohui shrugs, before looking at the poor musicians. “You are dismissed. Take care of the instruments and I will have someone pass on that you have two days of rest.”

“Thank you, Your Highness!”

You cannot help the sullen pout. The dance got interrupted before you finished! Even though sending them away is a smart move as any more noise will only bring the empress back, you are still disappointed. From now on you will have to dance to music you hear in your head. It is just not the same, or as fun.

“Come with me,” he says, gently grasping your hand.

You cannot really argue, so you allow him to lead you along. It should not be as much of a surprise that he enters Snow Lotus Pavilion. After all, he told the empress he was going to stay here for the night. Your heart is starting to pound.

On a table off to the side is a zither. You have only seen them on the internet before coming here. There was one in the princess’s old room, but it was untouched.

“Since your music has been dismissed, I will accompany you,” he says nonchalantly, as If he is doing you a favor.

If it weren’t for the red tinge to his ears, you might have been offended. However, this is sweet and he is surprisingly adorable.

 _How can someone be so good-looking? It’s cheating!_ You reluctantly let go of his hand, before moving to take your place at the center of the room. Between the zither and your rearranged furniture, it is obvious that the Crown Prince has been busy preparing. It is really very sweet.

“Whatever you decide to play, I will do my best to dance,” you inform him with a shy smile.

Zhaohui’s eyes widen a little, before he breaks eye contact. Clearing his throat, he nods once and rests his fingers on the strings. A moment later, he begins to play.


End file.
